


Anywhere for you - Part 4

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie -Anywhere for you [4]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Bonnding, Family, Family Relations, Forgiving, Friendship, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Anywhere for you - Part 3. Last part of this story arc. Deon and other are soon going back to Africa, but before that there are things that need to be settled wit his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere for you - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hey guys, welcome to the last part of this story arc. Comments are always welcomed :)

Deon wasn’t sure how to feel this night. Neither Cade nor Vincent wanted to sleep in one room, that was understandable, but also uncomfortable. Deon stayed with his brother and they were staring at each other for a very long time before trying to get asleep. Deon murmured he is sorry, but Cade just sighed and turned the light off. He needed to think about all of this and maybe it will get better when he wakes up in the morning. 

Chappie was with Vincent, who slept in Deon’s room. Well, he tried to sleep. Robot was sitting next to him, silent, but always ready to answer. Vincent rather felt like he doesn't even want to look at Chappie, because the child was reminding him of what he has done. It was right thing for Deon to come here, but he himself should stay in Africa. He should never come here. It could be so great if there was just a way to disappear. None of the wounds and scars he got, when Chappie beat him, hurt so much as all those regrets he was having right now. 

Chappie was watching him, hearing quiet sobs that Vincent was trying to hide from him. This situation never came before and suddenly Chappie realized he is not the only one who has to fight his inner demons. Vincent was suffering, just like him. That was proof there was good in him, he regretted what he has done, but couldn’t forgive himself. They were so similar to each other at this moment. Chappie leaned slowly to man and took one of the hands gently. Vincent returned the grip, slowly and hesitantly. He never thought about this before, but Chappie was everything he would ever want from his own child, but he knew he hadn’t any right to beg. He was thankful to Chappie, for giving him a chance and respecting him, but he was Deon’s child. Vincent could never even dare to ask, whether he could treat Chappie as his child. In fact, Deon’s whole family was a forbidden territory for him.

The morning was unwelcome; Vincent really didn’t want to get up. The echoes of the evening were still very strong. He was actually surprised to see Chappie welcoming him into new day.

They all met at breakfast and Vincent was trying to stay silent and avoid Cade’s unpleasant look. He really felt like he should leave, but Deon made up his mind last night, begging him to stay. He was also told by Deon to try and behave normally. Cade may be angry and upset right now, but even he won’t start a fight in front of everyone. Neither he nor his brother wanted to let their parents know.

After the breakfast, Ninja went out to smoke, while the other men and Chappie followed Bruce. Since they were going to stay for few days only, Bruce wanted to spend time reasonably. Chappie was very curious and if Bruce remembered right, he was told that Chappie likes books. He just hoped he remembers that right, because the first day of their arrival was kind of hectic and there was a lot of info to take in. Nevertheless, he took them all into library. When the room was entered, Chappie’s ears rose in wonder and he started to look around. It took one gaze, before he turned to back to others.

“It’s like in our home, you and Deon sort books the same way.”

Bruce chuckled. “And that’s a good thing?”

“Well, it could be improved by some ideas and-”

Deon decided to stop his child by putting hand on his head. “Okay, Chappie, I think we all get what you mean.”

“Deon, if he has some good ideas, let him do it.” Bruce smiled gently and his son turned to him.

“You don’t know him, after he is finished, this place will look like Area 51, not library.”

Bruce just shook head and put hand on Chappie’s shoulder. “Go and look, maybe you will find something interesting.” His grandson didn’t hesitate for a single second and started to check out what was offered to him. Bruce asked politely. “Your other friend isn’t going to join us?”

“Ninja doesn’t like to read.” Deon made a sound of sigh even when he didn’t have lungs anymore. Then he noticed Vincent, who didn’t seem comfortable with standing next to Cade. They were both silent, and before it could get worse, Deon grabbed the Australian by hand and pulled him closer. “But Vincent loves to read, don’t you?”

The older man smiled slightly, trying to look calmer. “Sure.”

“Why don’t you show him some books you have here, he would be interested.” 

“Of course.” Bruce turned to bookshelves. “So, what would you like?”

Meanwhile, Avani was sitting with Michelle and Yolandi in the living room. They started to talk about their personal lives and Avani was very curious what kind of people surround Deon these days. Of course they had to talk about children and family at one point. 

“I don’t have children myself. I am more a business type of woman.” Michelle sipped her tea, thinking about the subject.

“I also didn’t have any children until Chappie was born.”

Avani moved spoon in her cup. “How did that even happen he takes you as his mother?”

Yolandi smiled, diving into her memories. “I was there when he was born. I sorta took care of him in his first days. I wanted him to call me as mommy when we were teachin’ him how to talk, since then he calls me like that. We both got attached to each other. Still, I must admit we could treat Deon better back then…” 

Avani clearly didn’t need any more explanation. She was glad Yolandi is honest, but there was no need for more words.

“Chappie is a lot like Deon, isn’t he?”

Yolandi and Michelle nodded. “He is mostly like Deon, but he also has a lot from Yolandi. I just pray to god he won’t decide one day to be like Ninja or Vincent.” Michelle folded arms on her chest, not liking that idea. 

“I taught him some basic stuff, like being himself. Deon was always more strict to him. I wouldn’t trade Chappie for anythin’, he is the sweetest child that I could ever have. He always asks whether we need somethin’, how he can help us. I just feel sorry he still feels guilty.”

“Guilty? He saved you.”

Yolandi understood this could sound absurd to someone who wasn’t with them for past few months. “Ja, he did, but he still thinks he could things better. He is glad we can live forever like this, but he knows we also suffer, because we lost our human bodies. It wasn’t his fault.” She clearly left out the fact that Vincent was the one who shot her. Even though she didn’t have memory of that moment, it was still him.

“This may not sound nice, but it always seemed to me he likes to punish himself too much for his own mistakes, just like Deon.” Michelle didn’t really know if that was right thing to say and was rather surprised to see Avani nod.

“He was always like this, since he was a child, I just hoped he will stop this way of thinking. You should scold him every time he doest that, or rather both of them do that.” 

“I’ll remember those words.” Michelle chuckled. 

\---

Deon with Cade decided to leave the others in the library and go upstairs Cade’s room. They needed to have a little talk; it couldn’t go on like this until the day they leave. Deon hated the fact he is home again, but instead of happiness there was very thick atmosphere between him and his brother. 

“Cade… Give him a chance, please.”

“Why did you forgive him? What did he do so great?”

“That’s a long story, but trust me, he deserved it.”

“What if he does something like that again? Did you think of it? Am I supposed to give him another chance…?” He moved close to his brother. “Just so he can hurt you again?” He put hand on Deon’s metal shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

Deon understood. He was sure Cade was paranoid, just because he wanted to protect him, but the fact was, he wasn’t with him for past few months. That wasn’t his brother’s fault, it was just a fact. Cade loved him, he had every right to be worried. For him, Vincent was just a stranger who ruined his brother’s life. For Deon, Vincent was a friend. Someone who hurt him so much, but redeemed himself. How could Cade see it?

“I know…”

Cade shook head, small tears in his eyes and pulled Deon close. “You just mean too much to me, I can’t bear the thought of losing you again.”

“Do you want me to be happy?” 

“Of course!” Cade realized he raised his voice too much and sobbed. “Sorry…”

“If you want me to be happy, give Vincent a chance, please. He risked his own life to save me, Cade. He isn’t dangerous anymore.” 

Younger brother rubbed his nose. “And what if you are wrong?”

Deon chuckled. “Then you can kill him.”

Cade leaned on his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll think about it, but no promises.” Young man took a deep breath, rubbing his chest and t-shirt with turtle on it. “Why do you even try so hard?” His look landed on Deon. “...do you have crush on him, or what?”

Long orange ears rose in sudden shock and Deon stared at his brother. “Wh- No, I mean, no, no, Cade!”

Younger man chuckled, pulling out his tongue. “I knew it.” 

“I don’t…” 

“What’s so wrong to admit it? Well, I hate him, but…”

Deon sighed. “Even if I ever would, he wouldn’t want me. Nobody would, not like this.” 

His brother suddenly fell silent. He was there yesterday, when they talked about this and he himself felt very bad now for opening one of Deon’s wounds. Guilt struck him hard and deep frown escaped him.

“I’ll do it…”

“What?”

“I’ll do what you want from me, give him a chance, but if he just looks at you badly, he’s done!”

Deon was staring at him for a while, but then pulled his brother close. “Thank you, Cade, thank you.” 

“I hope I won‘t regret this…”

Deon chuckled. “You won’t. Vincent is great when you get to know him.”

“If you say so…”

After few minutes, both brothers headed downstairs. To their surprise, their mother was still talking to Michelle and Yolandi and the others were with Bruce. There was even Ninja who sat in the chair and was apparently reading. Deon tried with all might to stop his mind from thinking that Ninja can’t even read and just let it be. Chappie with Vincent were sitting in circle with Bruce. Chappie was silently listening, while Vincent said something few times. Deon came to them and poked Vincent on shoulder, this gained the Australian’s attention and it was clear Deon wanted him to follow. They went into another room. 

“Come here, Vincent.” Deon gestured to his friend and the Australian followed, stopping by his friend’s side. Cade was waiting for him with neutral look. “Cade wants to tell you something.”

“I guess…” Younger brother sighed. “Deon convinced me to give you a chance.”

Vincent blinked, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, but I’ll keep an eye on you, Vincie. I’m doing it only for Deon, not you.” 

Vincent didn’t seem very found of the new nickname that Cade gave him. The younger man was clearly mocking him, but that didn’t really bother him now. He was glad for given chance. Cade then walked around him.

“Don’t screw it up, Vincie.” 

As his brother left, Deon looked at Vincent. The Australian smiled at him, gratefully. “Thank you.” 

“I’m sure you will get along, it just needs time.” 

Vincent hoped so. The only fact that Cade was willing to do this, just for his brother, proved how much he loves Deon. He didn’t have anything against Cade, he just wondered whether it could ever get better between them.

Hours were passing by. Since they couldn’t just go out and have a walk around London, they had to find a way to entertain themselves inside. Deon hoped they will be able to walk on streets of London again, but some time will have to pass first. Cade was keeping both eyes on Vincent. He was actually quite surprised Vincent treats Chappie more like his own child than anything else. 

Something that had to be done was playing videogames with his brother. Even just for the sake of nostalgia. They spent hours by playing the games. Chappie joined in and Cade felt just like when Deon was still living here. 

Meanwhile, Avani was enjoying the presence of small bunny that was brought along. Living with reptiles was nice, but small and fluffy bunny was just so amazing to rub. It was also amusing to see Vincent, who just couldn’t figure out why he was followed by the tortoise, everywhere he went. Turbo decided to follow his steps everywhere, and when the Australian sat down, the tortoise laid and leaned on his leg. 

The Australian was surprised when Deon’s father sat next to him and offered him some books. Vincent took them, blinking curiously.

“Thank you.” He looked better at books, just to see those are military ones.

“I noticed you showed interest in those in the library, but didn’t ask if you can look at them closely. Are you a soldier?”

Vincent chuckled. “I was. I was in Australian special forces.” 

“Really? That’s a coincidence, I was a paratrooper.”

Vincent stared at him, and his eyes got spark in them. Suddenly his brain switched into entirely different mode, knowing there is a fellow soldier next to him. He would never get an idea that Deon is from a family that has something to do with military life. Oh, they are going to have so much to talk about. 

When the evening came, Avani was sitting with Chappie in library and she let him draw on the paper. 

“Good, good, Chappie, keep the focus, but you are very good at it.” 

“I draw a lot at home.” 

“That’s good.” She took the drawing from Chappie and studied it in detail. “You have such imagination.” 

“Do you like it?” Chappie rubbed his non-existent nose.

“Yes, I do.” Avani patted her grandson on head. “You know, I am a math teacher, I could give you a little test.”

Chappie would grin if he would have a mouth. “Won’t that be too easy for me?” 

\---

Everyone gathered at the dinner, while Chelsea was happily chewing on lettuce next to Turbo. Neither tortoise nor bunny mind the noise the humans made and they just continued eating.

After the dinner, Cade wanted to do with his brother something that their mother never liked. 

“Come, Deon.” 

“Mom will kill both of us.” Older brother sighed, when Cade opened the window that led on the roof. They had habit of sitting on the roof in the nights and watching London. Deon was always very nervous about it; he didn’t like to sit on the roof. The view was beautiful, but he was scared they would slip. At least now he would be able to catch both of them.

They sat carefully on the roof and London appeared in front of them. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah, I really missed this.” London still looked the same, even after all that time. They sat in silence for a while, before Cade leaned on Deon’s side. 

“I wish you wouldn’t leave again…”

“I must, we all do, and there is a lot of work to do in Johannesburg. You can visit us anytime.” 

“You did your work Deon, your robots are protecting that city. You don’t have to do anything.” 

It was clear what his younger brother was implying, but Deon just couldn’t do that. He felt responsibility for his Scout program and after what happened last month, he knew he just couldn’t leave that city. Staying with his family sounded lovely, but he didn’t want to be closed in the house, or to leave others. 

“I wish I could stay Cade, but you know I can’t. There is still so much work to do. You will visit us, right? All of you.”

Cade nodded, but there were small tears in his eyes. “Yeah.” He leaned more on his brother and moved closer, putting head on metallic shoulder. Deon smiled at him and then looked up to the sky. There were no clouds, just stars. He wrapped arm around Cade, just like he does with Chappie.

“I remember on that day, when my funeral happened…”

Cade gave him surprised look. “You were…”

“Yeah. I thought that was the last time I will ever saw all of you. Chappie was also there.”

Cade didn’t know if he was supposed to punch Deon into face or start crying like crazy. They were so close, but yet so far that day. 

“That night, I was watching stars with Chappie, getting in peace with fact I will never see you again. And now we are here.” He pulled his brother close. “It’ll be fine, Cade, everything will be fine.” 

“Yeah…”

“I wonder now…” Deon’s ears rose. “Are you still with Lucy?”

Cade chuckled lightly. “Yeah. I wouldn’t make it without her back then, when we thought you are dead, but she is on university expedition right now, so you won’t see her now…”

Deon nodded and pulled his brother closer. He was glad Cade wasn’t alone. 

They both were silent since that moment, enjoying the presence of each other. They didn’t see Chappie who was sitting close to the window and listening. Spying on someone wasn't a good thing, but he didn’t want to interrupt them. They deserved to be alone for a while and have a happy moment. It only reassured him he needs to try harder to make things right again. He will protect everyone, no more harm, no more pain.

This night was far more peaceful than the previous one. Vincent thought he would sleep in Deon’s room again, but Cade told him to sleep with them again. He didn’t like Vincent, but a promise was a promise. They went to sleep quite early, while others were still in the living room and talking. Michelle didn’t know when she felt so relaxed for the last time. There were no argues, no stress, they really needed a vacation. They laughed so hard it even woke up Deon. To his surprise, Chappie was snuggled to Cade, who was peacefully sleeping under his tortoise blanket. Deon laid down again and noticed Vincent is silently watching him.

“Can’t sleep?” He whispered and Vincent shrugged.

“I guess… You know, you never told me you are from a military family.” 

Deon’s ears rose rapidly. “Who told you? My dad?”

“Yeah. Why you never told me? That’s amazing.”

Deon whispered back. “I don’t know what’s so amazing about it.”

“Your dad told me he was a soldier, and your great-grandfather was also one. Looks like it jumps with generations.”

Deon hissed. “I know that.”

“So, that means the next soldier in your family would be…” Vincent smirked and Deon with sudden realization turned to look at Chappie.

“Oh no, no, no, mister. Not gonna happen.” 

Vincent chuckled quietly. “He would be a great soldier.” 

Deon took Vincent's blanket and covered him with, putting it also on the Australian’s face, hoping that will keep him quiet.

“Night, Vincent.” 

Vincent chuckled for more seconds and then took the blanket off his face, snuggling into it and leaning his face into pillow. “Night, Deon.”

\---

This was the last day. Tomorrow they are going to leave. They didn’t want to, but the work was waiting for them. Even Vincent started to get rid off his depression and feel more comfortable in this place. Yes, he still felt guilty, but he didn’t have an urge to leave anymore. Deon wanted one to go one more time into tea store and Bruce gladly fulfilled the wish of his son. 

Helping in the store was something he was doing for years and even now opening the big boxes and finding place for various things wasn’t so bad. After all that madness that happened in his life recently, he was glad for boring and usual activities. 

Bruce used the situation to start a very important conversation, something he wanted to do these days and he just waited for right moment.

“So, how do you like being a father?” Deon sighed deeply, he should expect this question. “It’s hard, isn’t it?”

Deon was taking some time, before answering. This was such an irony. Then he finally talked. “Yes, but it’s worth it. I guess, just now I realize how hard it is to raise a child and how much work you and mom had with me and Cade.”

“Deon, why didn’t you tell us before? Before all of it happened?”

“Because I didn’t expect to become a father. I thought I would create AI, teach it, not that I will create artificial… life. Get attached to him so much that I can’t live without him. I would tell you, but I didn’t know myself what would happen back then. I still wish so many things would happen differently.”

Bruce watched his son as he was trying to sort his thoughts. He sat next to Deon, putting hand on his son’s metal shoulder.

“Dad… Did you ever felt like you failed as parent? That you can’t even protect your own child and take care of him?”

Bruce sighed deeply. “Almost every day, since you two were born. Deon, every parent feels this way, just don’t let those fears pull you down too much.”

“Sometimes I feel like I let him down.”

“Deon, I wasn’t there with you for past few months, I didn’t see what you two have been through. I can only tell you what I see right now.” Deon nodded sadly, but Bruce continued. “I think you did a good job at raising him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He clearly loves you and that’s the biggest success that parent can achieve. You’ve raised him well.”

There was such a big relief. He needed to hear something like this, something that made him sure he didn’t totally screw up. Deon hugged Bruce happily, still minding his own strength.

“Still… could I ask you for advice, when I don’t know how to deal with him?”

“Of course, son.” 

\---

Deon with Bruce returned home. This day was meant to be peaceful; even though it was clear they will get separated tomorrow. Yes, Deon’s family will visit Johannesburg, but it was still a sad thought to know they will be separated for some time again. This trip was very useful, because they now knew Deon is alive. He was so glad they all seem to get along. Cade had problems with Vincent, but at least he was tolerating him. Otherwise it looked like the whole group found new friends. Deon never imagined his father could have a friendly conversation with someone like Ninja but it happened. He had to thank Vincent for idea to come here. He didn’t want this day to end, but hours were passing by.

It was getting dark and Avani came to Vincent, who was standing on the balcony, curious what he was doing there.

“What are you so alone here?”

Vincent smiled at her. “I’m just thinking. Thinking about some things I did wrong…”

Avani actually expected this answer. Since they arrived, it seemed to her this man was troubled by some inner doubts.

“Returning to mistakes won’t make your life any better. Mistakes can only be undone.”

“Some things can’t be undone, or changed. I wish it could be…” 

“You know, I can see you and Deon are very close to each other. I don’t know the whole story, or what exactly happened between you two, and maybe I don’t even want to know. Still, no matter what happened, you two seem very close now. I’m glad for that. Deon was always very lonely, even since he was a child. No matter how hard I tried, he was always too shy, too scared to talk to other people and always too lost in his own mind.”

Vincent blinked. “In his own mind?”

“Yes. Deon always preferred to spend time in his own mind, thinking. He was that child that rather stayed at home and do his own stuff, rather than to go out and play with other kids. He had his own little world that even I could never fully understand. It got better as he was growing up, he got more social. You know him for some time now, so it is clear to you he is very introverted.”

“So, you are glad he is not alone anymore, because we all surround him?”

“Exactly. He was always so smart, so intelligent he finished university so many years sooner than other people. But I could always see his true potential comes out when he can work with someone else, be with other people or even take care of them.” She looked at Vincent, who smirked.

“You didn’t see him yet, when he is overprotective over Chappie.” 

“I think I will for sure see that.” She sighed. “Vincent, could I ask you for a favor?” 

Australian gave her surprised look, but nodded. “Sure…”

“Would you watch over him? I hope I don’t want too much from you, I just want to be sure he is safe. It is clear your whole group look after each other, but I want to beg you.” She put hand on his shoulder. “Would you do that for me?” 

Vincent was thinking, why was she begging him? Him out of all the people in his house? Not that he would say no, he just didn’t understand. Something in his mind was telling him that she knows. She can see that Vincent is troubled by the past, was that the reason? He himself was actually glad for this request. He could finally do something right for Deon's family. 

Yes, he will, until the day he dies.

“I will, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Avani gave him the dearest smile and actually rubbed his bearded face gently. The gesture was accompanied by the tenderness and motherly care. Vincent smiled gently. 

“You are very wise lady.”

“Thank you.” She let go. “You know I wouldn’t mind someone like you to be part of our family.”

Vincent blinked in confusion. What was she saying? “Excuse me? What do you mean by that?”

Avani chuckled very lightly, putting hand in front of her mouth. Then she smiled at him again and Vincent felt there is something more behind that smile.

“You will see one day. Also, would you keep an eye on Chappie too?”

“I do, every day.” 

\---

Those days ran so fast. They were having fun in the evening, talking, laughing, then spending time together before they finally fell asleep. Chappie made many photos and videos that evening. He wanted to treasure these moments for eternity. He clearly felt Deon’s sadness, knowing they will leave tomorrow and to be honest, he didn’t want to leave either, he didn’t want to leave his family. Those moments will stay forever in his mind, but living them was so much better. No matter, they were falling asleep with happiness in their hearts. 

The next day, they were all standing at runway, looking at the plane that will take them back to Africa. Deon made sound of deep sigh and looked at others. 

“Well… here it is, a goodbye.” Moments like these were unbearable, he didn’t want to say goodbye. Even when he knew it isn’t for forever this time, but he still didn’t know how he will feel, when he see them from the plane, getting distanced. 

“You could stay for few more days…” Deon looked at his brother. Maybe they could.

“We’ll visit you soon, don’t worry.” Bruce put hand on his son’s shoulder and Deon just nodded.

“Are you sure you got everything? It happens almost every time that things get forgotten.” Avani asked, while checking out bags and luggage. Yolandi came to help her.

“I think we’re fine.” 

Avani then looked up. “Chappie, child, I didn’t even ask you, did you like the visit?” 

“Ja, a lot.” Chappie checked on bunny who was again in her cage. He really hoped they didn’t forget anything. 

Deon sighed one more time, turning to Vincent and asking. “Do we really have to get into that plane?” 

Vincent gave him impish smile. “I guess.” Both of them looked back at others and Deon went to give one final and real goodbye before they will get into plane and take off. Vincent didn’t want to interrupt them, no one wanted to. 

Still, he was met with look of Deon’s mother. Her answer was gentle smile and blink. Yes, he will fulfill the promise. On the other hand, Cade came to him and hissed.

“Don’t screw it up, Vincie.” Vincent took a deep breath to swallow everything. 

“I’ll miss you…” Deon whispered and Chappie nodded, feeling same way, standing in front of Avani and Bruce. 

“Same here, but it won’t be for long.” Bruce smiled. “We’ll visit you on your birthday.” 

“Go, and let us know when you land safely.” Deon nodded and Cade then pulled him close for one last time. 

“Take care.” Then he also pulled Chappie close. “Both of you.” The embrace was complete, when Avani and Bruce also spread their arms and pulled them close. 

Then it was finally time to go. Everyone watched Deon’s family as they were waving and slowly disappearing in the distance. Deon needed to keep sobs in, they will see each other again, this wasn’t a real goodbye. 

As the plane disappeared from the sight, Cade took a deep breath. He smiled, even when he had to shed a tears from his eyes, he was happy. 

What he didn’t see or hear was Avani, who turned to Bruce and whispered. “Do you think they will be okay?”

Her husband smiled. “I do. Did you actually asked him to…”

Avani nodded. “He accepted. Looks like you soldiers are all the same…”

Bruce shook head with impish smile and pulled his wife close. “I wonder whether things are going as you think they will.” 

Meanwhile, on the plane, Deon was still trying to get his feelings together. Chappie was right next to him and Vincent grinned at both of them.

“Do you think it was a good idea to come here?”

Deon simply nodded. He was eternally happy his family knows he is alive and he will see them soon again. Then he looked at Chappie and was even happier, knowing they accepted his child into family. 

Michelle clapped her hands. “Okay kids, vacation ends, you will all return to work.”

“Yes, madam, get those slackers back to work.” They all listened to voice from speaker that belonged to their pilot. “And to make your flight better, let’s all have a little sing along! And this first song is for that nice guy with nice ass over there! I’m talkin’ about you Vincent, honey!”

They all looked at the Australian with wondering look and Vincent just sighed deeply. The whole group started to hope the flight will go as fast as possible when Jane started to sing. Maybe they will need one more day of vacation.


End file.
